YouTuber OneShots
by Kittensmeow0914
Summary: A mix of different pairings, friendships, etc. Please suggest different one shot ideas. I'll even do YoutuberxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Valentines Day- A VengKipz Story**

It was February 14th, Valentines day. Quentin and Annie had decided to meet in L.A so they could be together on this special day. Quentin had a plan for them. Movies, Dinner, the normal things. But anything was special when they were together.

"Happy Valentines day Annie!" Quentin says grinning, his hands behind his back. He had a small surprise for Annie, considering it is the holiday of love. He wanted it to be special.

"Happy Valentines day love, so, whats that you got behind your back" Vengelfe questioned. She knew it was a Valentines present for her, but she just wanted to hear him say it.

"A Valentines day gift for you of coarse!" He replied simply. Quentin reveals a small heart shaped box, with a small red ribbon and card on the top. Vengelfe reaches forward, slowly taking the box and card. As tradition, she opens the card first.

_ Dear Annie,_

_ I Love You _

_ -Quentin_

Those few words brought Vengelf to tears. She reached forward and embraced her loving boyfriend in a hug. Kissing him on the cheek before going to open the box. Inside was a sliver necklace, a candy charm with a golden V on it dangling from the chain.

"Because your as sweet as candy and your always first in my books." Quentin explains. Sure, it wasn't big, but he put a lot of thought into what he wanted to give his favourite girl for Valentines day.

"Your so cheesy! But I love it, and you" She replies, chuckling slightly.

They spent the rest of there Valentines Day snuggling on the couch watching cheesy, sappy, romantic movies. All the while getting loads of texts from the rest of Team Crafted, who were purposely trying to bug them during there date. But Quentin knew it was a joke so he just turned off his phone.

They ended off there romantic day by have a candle lit dinner at the best restaurant in town.

**Written By- Kittensmeow10**

** Name- Kittensmeow0914**

**Twitter- Kittensmeow10**


	2. Update Sry for the delay!

Okay, your all probably really mad at me right now. But, I PROMISE I will update AT LEAST 1 minecraft story this week. I don't know which one, but I will. Sorry if this is bad but I'm typing it on my iPad. So, yah, 1 update this week. Also, I'm taking a vote. How often do you want me to update if possible. Here are the options. 1- once a week 2- every day 3- every other day 4- twice a week 5- three times a week Those are the options. Don't worry if you say Everyday because on weekends I can just type a bunch and upload them everyday. Also, do you guys want longer chapters? Well, Peace Out! -Kittensmeow0914 


	3. Ch2 SkyKipz

**(In the get away house that Quentin, Adam, Jason, and Ian share.) ****(Does not actually exsist)**

It was a frosty December afternoon at the Get Away, as Ian called it. A place were Quentin, Adam, Ian, and Jason went when they just wanted some time away from all the fame and commotion of there lives. Jason and Ian were out buying groceries for the long weekend that the four of them were staying there, while Quentin and Adam were just hanging around in their rooms.

**Quentin's POV**

I sit on my bed mopping. I'm honestly a little depressed. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to be here for the long weekend, it's just that... I barely manage being around Adam as it is without blurting out my secret. How am I going to manage a long weekend in the same house as him! His room is right across the hall!

I hear a knock on my door, knowing it could only be one person, I stand up to answer it but before I can get to the door Adam is already bursting through.

"Come on man let's record something!" He exclaims eagerly, throwing his hands in the air with excitement. He pauses once he see's my face. "Why the long face?"

As quickly as I can I plaster on a fake smile. "What? No! I'm fine! You know, we could always record a guilds video." I explain with false interest.

"Yah!" he exclaims excitedly.

After we get all of our recording stuff set up, we log on and start recording. We have about 14 minutes recorded but we want 20.

"I'm like a cat! I'm so agile and elegant!" Adam jokes.

"Yah but you have cuter ears though" I say, immediately face palming.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asks in a funny voice for the purpose of the video.

"Okay, Adam stop your recording and come here" I say. A few seconds later my door slowly creaks open.

"Hey, Quentin. What's up?" He asks.

"Sit down" I say pointing to me bed which is right in front of my desk chair. "Adam, I-I well, I don't know how to put this. I really like you, as more than a friend." I feel like I have a huge wait off my shoulders. Adam stares down at the floor for about a minute, I get more nervous as the seconds pass. Finally he looks up at me, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"I love you too Quentin" Before I can respond I feel warm lips on mine, he wraps his hands around my neck. Soon I'm kissing him back and enjoying every second of it. But what we don't realize is the creak of the house door opening, and voices coming upstairs.

My bedroom door opens to reveal none other than Ian and Jason. There conversation immediately stops and there jaws drop to the ground. My and Adam stop kissing long enough for me to say "Oh, Hi guys. I guess me and Adam are an Item now" I turn back to Adam and kiss him again.

In the background I hear a few clicks of cellphones taking photos, and Jason and Ian screaming "Twitter, Facebook, youtube and Instagram here we come!"

**So much fluff! Okay, I'm still working on the ones you guys suggested because I, well I got lazy. So... Whatever! And I'm not gonna make all of these YoutuberxOc there are going to be more YoutuberXYoutuber because I love shipping youtubers! Sorry if there end up being a lot of one shots with Quentin. He's just my fav! OOOOOO! I have to do HuskyMUDKIPZxGraser10! Some of you might know Graser10, because, well he's awesome! Bai!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow0914 or Graserkipz **


End file.
